


Reigning Cielo

by luchesharman



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Trash time yes, cosplaying trash au, kawa and the other guy person creepy face humanoid shaped being is here, tsuna and co are basically anime trash, verde is also here kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tsuna screwed up, what's new with his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seriously, we're only friends

Tsuna was only now mildly aware of how much he had probably screwed up when he had suggested Reborn and he cosplay as these two  ~~ kind of canonly together ~~ characters from a game, Neo Vongola Primo, they both, surprisingly, liked. Probably. All he was saying was that seeing Reborn out of his usual  ~~ sexy ~~ suit and in an expensive  ~~ equally sexy ~~ butler outfit was most likely going to be one of the best moments of his entire life. And the most let's-horribly-fuck-up-Tsuna's-life one as well. Because, yeah, Reborn in a butler outfit? Not good for his conviction of being  _ only friends _ and having a simple sadistic tutor/terrified student relationship with the guy.

Seriously, screw the asshole up above for making his friend(s because  _ all _ of them were hot or cute in some way or another, damn it) as unfairly attractive as inhumanly possible.

“My Prince, is everything much alright? You are distracted as of lately,” said a sinfully dark voice as Reborn suddenly leaned into his now nonexistent personal space.

Oh and did he mention he was also the Butler’s  _ Prince _ (and, if you either luckily or cheatingly made certain choices, boyfriend)? Yeah, he was completely fucked.

Tsuna blushed and fluttered back his cloak in the quickly forming nervous habit of the day. “N-Nothing to worry about Re-Renato. And-And I'm not going to be the Prince so stop calling me that!”

Reborn only smirked back. “You have to prove yourself before I change for you, my Prince.”

And it was perfect how Reborn just said his character’s catchphrase, the precise intonation in each syllable and the delicate subtext underneath all calculated and rolling smoothly off his tongue in an utterly bewitching spell. It was exactly how Renato would have done it and Tsuna was god awfully enraptured.

Not enough to forget his own line even if it came out so much more clunky and breathless and awkward that he winced. “I'll become worthy with my dying will.”

“And I look forward to that day, Cielo.”

Had he been anyone else, Tsuna would have  _ swooned.  _ In fact, some of the other convention goers and obvious fans of Neo Vongola Primo all but. fainted. He could hear some of them whisper about “otp”, “ship ship ship”, “oh my god  _ this _ is my life now” and various other things modern trash spouted. A few even came up to them to ask for a selfie together and while Tsuna was a bit nervous the first few times, he eventually got into the flow of it and even began to really enjoy just seeing the happiness on the person’s face as they took a photo or two with ‘Cielo’ and ‘Renato’. Sometimes, he would even just pose with Reborn in increasingly more ‘romantic’ positions the Butler would push him into (although he made sure Tsuna was at least comfortable with each one -- Reborn  _ can _ be the perfect gentleman when he wasn't a sadistic tutor or snarky, weird friend). It was so not helping the _ only friends  _ thing.

Between the mini-photo shoots, they browsed through the rest of the convention buildings. As agreed beforehand, the two checked out the official merchandise stores first. Tsuna somehow convinced Reborn to get a Sun Pacifier made from yellow glass encasing a glittery substance within it that managed not to look too cheap. He himself got an orange Sky Pacifier to match. These merch were from an averagely popular game called Katekyo Hitman that Tsuna absolutely  _ loved  _ even if it was a bit insane and childish, it was  _ fun _ and he had enjoyed playing it a lot. The fan base here wasn't that big unfortunately so it was a real miracle he had found  _ anything _ for the game. Plus, the Pacifiers even sort of looked good with their costumes when they wore them.

It was the only thing they bought together besides a real silver set of Neo Vongola Primo Guardian Rings which they had split the triple digit cost between them and resolved to hand out to their various mutual friends as presents. (Mostly the ones closer to Tsuna although all of them looked up to Reborn even if some didn't admit it. The Vongola games had been how most of his friends had met up after all. Reborn’s friends weren't the gaming type even if the majority of them completely wiped the floor with various shooting stimulations when they went out to the arcade.) Right before they exited the building, Tsuna made a last minute decision and bought an oversized but cute stuffed onion for his mom, three small cake plushies for Chrome, Kokyo and Haru, a little sweet bun keychain for I-Pin, and a detailed sculpture set of various ‘small animals’ for Hibari.

Outside, the crowd had grown exponentially and they're invited into various group photos with other characters of the Vongola franchise. Reborn got drawn into one such photo with a dozen other Renatos, him, naturally, at the centre and looking the best. ‘Cielo’ even met up with his ancestor, ‘Primo’ (the guy -- Giotto, he had introduced himself with a firm handshake and a wink -- that had cosplayed was actually really freaking good and they quickly exchanged URLs with each other after everyone had a picture of the two of them). Then, somehow the two of them end up in a ‘Cosplay Battle’ as a tag team against, coincidentally enough, Checkerface and his side-kick who's name Tsuna had never remember and had just dubbed ‘Creepy Guy’. The two characters were actually Cielo and Renato’s in-game antagonists and the main ones at that. Someone had even hooked the most likely illegally downloaded OST track, ‘Final Battle:  _ Birth of the Neo Vongola _ ’, onto the sound system as they ‘fought’. It was fun and really cool and Reborn cracked a small, genuine smile of amusement at some of the antics that arose. Eventually, it ended in them winning and Tsuna shook both of the other team’s hands good game.

“That was fun Reborn!” Tsuna cheered as they walked further away as another ‘battle’ took place.

Reborn laughed quietly and ruffled his hair. “Yes, I agree.”

Slipping an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder and stopping them, Reborn took out his phone and smoothly snapped a photo of the two of them (Reborn smirking handsomely while Tsuna had made a peace sign, looking a bit red-faced but smiling widely). Tsuna grinned and let out a bit of laughter when he realised his fake crown was a bit wonky as they checked the photo.

“Fix my crown, please? Haru will be upset if I damage her prop.”

The other rolled his eyes and directed them to a small bench where he gently began taking out various clips holding the accessory attached to Tsuna’s walking nightmare of puffy hair. Tsuna all but went boneless with contentment. Reborn was very obviously smiling (Tsuna could just sense it even if he was turned the other way) and had let out a short puff of amusement but if there was something Tsuna was shameless about, it was with his undoubted love of people playing with his hair. The fake crown was clipped perfectly back on soon enough and they moved to their next destination.

Finally, they walked into the concert hall where various voice actors, cosplayers, authors, game producers, well-known musicians and just generally famous-in-someway people had tables set up on either side of the rooms and people lining up in swarms. They spent enough time around each table to catch a glimpse of the famous person before they headed to the next one. One or two like Author Amano Akira Tsuna couldn't help but beg to get an autograph from. Reborn eventually consented to lining up for the lady who, when they reached her, looked at them (and their Pacifiers) with amusement and signed their Katekyo Hitman postcards with a small flourish.

Tsuna couldn't contain his giddiness at all and practically bounced away after stuttering out his thanks and bowing deeply.

“Oh my god, oh my god,  _ oh my god.  _ Reborn, you have to keep my postcard please, please,  _ please _ !” He begged, clutching onto the man’s suit.

Reborn cocked an eyebrow. “And why should I?”

Tsuna knew that his tutor would do it. After ten years of knowing the bastard, he  _ knew  _ that smirk but played along anyways. “ _ Please Reborn, _ you  _ know  _ what'll happen if I keep something this valuable on me! I'd probably somehow rip it, lose it, burn it, spill water on it, get it stolen-”

Reborn slapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue. “Yes, point taken. ‘Never trust Sawada Tsunayoshi with things.’ I think I got that the first  _ hour _ I met you.”

“J-Just hold the autograph for me,” he muffled behind the hand still on his burning face.

“Gladly.”

Moving off to the wall, they basically shoved Tsuna’s entire bag of merchandise into Reborn’s along with the autograph when the tutor exasperatedly told him he might as well. And because Nana had been sure to instill proper manners into her son, he muttered a quiet, “Thanks.”

The asshole pinched him on the cheek with an exaggerated coo and Tsuna swatted the hand away.

“Look who we found,” Reborn said a few moments later, pointing to one of the furthermost left side tables.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side and had to go onto his toes before he realised with a gasp. “Isn't that Verde?!”

The grin on Reborn’s face was downright bloodthirsty.

Tsuna was very familiar with that particular expression and quickly clutched onto the other’s arm before an all out war happened right there and then and they -- read:  _ him  _ because the other would somehow magically not get in trouble while Tsuna would suffer all the consequences -- get kicked out of the convention for life.  “W-Wait, Reborn! Don't cause a scene! You promised remember?!”

“And I'll keep my promise,  _ I  _ won't cause a scene,” the other reassured, dragging Tsuna along like it was the easiest thing in the world (it might be, Tsuna had never been heavyset or buff and while Reborn wasn't particularly either of those things as well, he  _ was _ probably the strongest person Tsuna had ever met in his life which included a teenager who could use collapsible tonfa to cut a freaking truck in half).

They reach the table with Tsuna not at all assured that somebody would not get punched in the  the face within the next minute.

_ 3...2...1… _

“Verde.”

Oh god, it was  _ that _ tone. His tutor was going to get the scientist to throw the first hit wasn't he? But before Tsuna could do damage control (seriously, the amount of times he had had to intervene between his numerous friends  ~~ what the fuck is up with all his friends having some illegal weapon of some form or another ~~ as they try to straight up murder each other was probably astronomical), Verde looked up and his expression quickly morphed into murderous dislike.

“ _ Reborn. _ ”

Tsuna sighed.

Why can't a day pass in his life where he can be normal anime trash and not have to try and get blood out of his clothes?

A sharp tug on his cloak had Tsuna wincing out his deteriorating thoughts and snapping his head down. Giant black eyes from an almost frighteningly young face peered into the very depths of his soul.

“Cielo?”


	2. the power of asshole friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is so fucking done he might as well just enjoy the benefits of being surrounded by ridiculously attractive people.

Tsuna decided that staring at an almost exact replica of a younger Reborn while standing next to the older one was as fascinating as it was blood-drainingly spooky. Which is to say a whole fucking lot. An impatient look crossed the child’s (five, maybe six years old?) face and Tsuna hurriedly cleared his throat.

“Renato?” he questioned, hating how his voice was whole octave higher.

Tiny!Reborn grinned. “Who else, my Prince?”

Then he was promptly pulled away from his Reborn who was either too distracted riling up Verde to notice that his student was being essentially kidnapped by an insanely strong miniature him, or, more likely, the tutor didn't care. He had such great ~~boy~~ friends.

Back to the kid though. “Um, Renato? Where are we, uh, going?”

“Ice-cream!” Mini!Reborn said, bouncing up and down and looking as unbearingly cute as Tsuna’s adopted siblings had been around that age.

Oh god. He utterly screwed wasn’t he? Time to fuck plans A to E and go straight to F -- give up, don't fuck up around potentially murderous people and accept his fate. “Okay,” he sighed, “where to?”

The boy looked up at him but his grin only took a split second later to appear. “There's an ice-cream stand outside. As my Prince, you are, of course, paying.”

“Of course,” he repeated in monotone, already reaching for his wallet. By now, it was a given that everybody he met was a either a guilty freeloader or shameless exploiter of his ‘too good’, ‘generous’, ‘kindhearted’, ‘idiotic’, ‘pathetic’, ‘pushover’ self. Hell, it would be legitimately surprising if he wasn't paying for everything every time he went out even if he technically was the only one _not_ working out of all adult-aged people he was acquainted with. _Great_ friends. Thank god for guilty fathers who had a ridiculous  amount of zeroes in his checks.

“What flavour do you want?” he asked.

“Coffee!” Same as Reborn then, huh. This was getting actually pretty freaky and he wondered if he should be feeling a bit more apprehensive about this before deciding fuck it, the kid (“My name’s Tsuna by the way. What’s yours?” “I'm Rein.”) Rein was way too cute and Tsuna was here to have a good time not pick up a fit about shit that's long since stopped bothering him. Reborn had made sure of that.

 _Right, well, at least it wasn't triple grape candy floss rainbow or whatever obscure shit there is in this world that someone_ must _have,_ he thought. It was four hells and seventeen miracles trying to find the right flavours for all his friends’ personal preferences for ice-cream -- or anything that had multiple flavours really. This was why there was an unofficial rule that if beyond four members of the ‘We Know Sawada Tsunayoshi in Someway or Another’ group met up, they would stay at his house (which had eventually been renovated so that there were literal walk in cupboards just dedicated to just one variable of food) and not go out to eat. Not that it was possible to eat out _anyways_. Tsuna was sure they had all been banned in at least half the restaurants in Namimori. Tsuna was also sure there was a competition on how many his friends could be banned from.

It's almost in a mechanical trance he goes through the motions of ordering the overpriced double scoop coffee waffle and single vanilla waffle. There went a three fanart posters. Okay, so it was sort of worth it when he saw the tiny smile of brief delight appearing on Rein’s face. He sighed again. He really was too soft.

“Where to now Rein?”

The child pretended to think even though they both knew he already knew. “Hmm, let's go to the takoyaki stand!”

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. “Takoyaki and ice-cream? Not the strangest combo I've seen. Okay let's go then.”

They headed off into the crowd in the vague area of where he was pretty sure the takoyaki stand he had seen on the way in was located.

After the third time of absolute panic of somehow losing the boy, Tsuna somehow ended up in the position where Rein sat on his shoulders as he made his way through the giant swarm of people. There was even more underlying panic that Rein would topple over and break his skull now though. This was why having three tiny siblings was enough for the rest of his life. God, just the thought of another kid coming into this stupid life was horrific.

They made it through the swarm only to have to line up because wow one of the most popular dishes in Japan was in demand.

“Are you here on your own?” he asked after taking the boy off his shoulders but still firmly grasping his hand.

Rein shook his head. “Nope. Don't be an idiot, Tsuna-kun. Of course, a six-year old like me wouldn't be able to enter a convention on his own.”

Tsuna raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Right. Obviously, you'd never be able to figure out a way at all.”

The boy grinned. (Tsuna ignored the sincere happiness in that expression.)

“Who are you with?” Tsuna asked and belatedly wondered if he'd get in trouble for being a twenty year old stranger hanging out with a six year old. Oh god, did that sound so wrong.

“My Aunty and cousins. Half wanted to go to the maid café and the others a convention but I didn't want to go to either so I went off on my own.”

Tsuna frowned in concern. “Do you have some form of defence at least? Phone emergency? Mace? Taser?”

Rein whipped out a cute yellow baby phone that probably had some super, top of the art tech in it, a type of mace spray that was a actually the same brand Tsuna used but only blinked at the last one. “Wouldn't it be dangerous for any child to have that?”

“Really stress the safety precautions and what situations are the right time to use it and things’ll fine,” Tsuna reassured. He paused and added, “Really, _really_ stress the safety precautions.”

“I want a taser,” Rein said looking bright eyed and determined as hell and Tsuna only felt a little bit guilty, not a lot but still a little bit. Safety was important.

They reached the front of the line and it was almost nice just buying simple takoyaki for once. Tsuna had seen a lot of weird food in his life, okay. Mostly thanks to Hayato’s older sister but, like, Reborn had _weird_ tastes. So, he almost didn't mind that Rein basically ate all of it and only allowed him one bite before stealing the one in his hand too. Almost.

He reached over and flicked the kid on the forehead. It's what Tsuna did with Lambo, and had done with even Fuuta when the kid started going through a brief bout of teenage rebellion. “Sharing is caring,” and just because he could, “Rein-chan.”

The boy scrunched up his nose at the prefix.

He grinned. “Where to now Renato?”

Rein light up at the name. “Let's-”

“Get you back to Luce,” Reborn cut in, appearing out of nowhere and looking absolutely immaculate. Tsuna was still not quite reassured that someone hadn't been killed by being caught in between Verde and Reborn as they fought. Oh, there was no doubt that a fight happened. This was Reborn here. Asshole no. 1.

He caught Reborn’s eyes and mouthed, ‘ _Luce?_ ’

The man rolled his eyes which probably meant he'll explain later.

“But Aunty Luce’s at the maid café and I'd have to wait for an hour to even get in,” Rein pouted, latching onto Tsuna.

“I'll get you in,” Reborn promised. “Come on you've taken up enough of Tsuna’s time already.”

Rein gripped harder. “But Tsuna doesn't mind right?”

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. “Leave me out of this argument.”

“See he didn't say he minded.”

“He's just too polite to say so brat.”

Clearly, his wishes weren't going to be met. “Okay, okay,” he interrupted. “How about we compromise? We all go to the maid café and meet up with Luce. I wanted to go there, anyways.”

The two shared a look. “Fine,” they reluctantly agreed.

Putting the trash into the bin, Tsuna with Rein attached to his shoulders again and the dominating presence of Reborn literally carving a path to the the furthest building. Inside lead to three ways, to the right was apparently where the anime screenings were taking place, the left where one could repair or store their cosplay, and up was their destination. Rein clambered off once more as before they reached the top of the stairs.

The floor opened up to a long cue and a screen obscuring them from seeing the actual café.

“Wait, you didn't kill Amano-sensei right?” Tsuna asked warily before Reborn headed off to somehow get them inside.

“As if,” Reborn scoffed and stalked to the front of the line where he had a very pleasant looking conversation with a cute waitress, all but radiating charm and a sinful amount of hotness. (Not that Tsuna would _ever_  think that.)

Tsuna gave it five minutes. At most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem with Tsuna just lovingly calling all his friends assholes.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever for me to get my shit together to upload lol.


End file.
